Extensive research has been carried out into the physiological effects of dietary fiber and there is evidence that a low intake may be associated with a number of diseases. Inverse relationships between fiber intake and the incidence of obesity, heart disease, cholesterol, cancers (of the colon and breast), diabetes and gastrointestinal disorders have been reported. Dietary fiber may also bind toxins, bile acids and carcinogens [From: http://www.ifst.org/hottop33.htm—Institute of Food Science & Technology, UK]. Thus fiber content in the food plays an important role in the natural functioning of the body. The Nutrient Facts Panel for U.S. Food Regulations has determined that the target percentage daily value for dietary fiber is about 25 grams in a 2000 calorie per day diet and about 30 grams in a 2500 calorie per day diet.
Psyllium is one of the best source of natural dietary fiber. The source of psyllium is the seeds of plants of the Plantago genus. Various species such as Plantago lanceolate, Plantago ruqelii, and Plantago major are known. Commercial psyllium seed husk is typically obtained from the French (black; Plantago indica), Spanish (Plantago psyllium) or Indian (blonde; Plantago ovata) psyllium seeds, which grow in certain subtropical regions. Indian (blonde) psyllium husk is preferred for use herein. Since it is believed by those skilled in the art that the active ingredient of psyllium is the psyllium seed gum, which is located primarily in the seed husk, present technology uses the ground seed husk as the source of psyllium. However the whole seed is also known as a psyllium source, as well as the dehusked psyllium seed. Psyllium husk powder typically contains 70% Soluble Dietary Fibre (SDF) and 87% Total Dietary Fibre (TDF).
The specific use of a psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid to lower cholesterol in serum was documented by Anderson et al., Arch. Intern. Med. Vol. 148, February 1988, 292-296 (1988), Anderson et al., Am J. Clin Nutr. Vol. 56, p. 93-98, (July 1992).
Three to twelve grams of soluble fiber from psyllium, as part of a low fat diet, can reduce total cholesterol by about five percent and lower LDL cholesterol by about nine percent. (From: Psyllium-enriched cereals lower blood total cholesterol and LDL cholesterol: Results of a meta-analysis. J. Nutr. (1997) 127:1973-80.)
High-fiber foods, because of their consistency, encourage mastication and stimulate the secretion of digestive juices. The soluble components of dietary fiber cause an increase in the viscosity of the stomach contents, thereby retarding gastric emptying. This then affects the rate of digestion and the uptake of nutrients and creates a feeling of satiety. [From: http://www.ifst.org/hottop33.htm—Institute of Food Science & Technology, UK]. For these reasons, incorporating psyllium husk and other sources of fiber into the diet help in reducing obesity.
Soluble fiber in psyllium inhibits the digestion and absorption of carbohydrates thus lowering Glycemic Index which, causes slow release of sugar in the blood stream, thus tends to control diabetes. This also improves the efficiency of insulin in the cells and hence likely decrease the need for external insulin if the person is insulin dependent.
Psyllium's emollient, demulcent and laxative effects are helpful in treatment of constipation (by softening the stool thereby increasing speed and the passage of stool and absorbing water thereby producing more bulk), diarrhea (by soaking up a significant amount of water in the digestive track and thereby making stool firmer), irritable bowel syndrome (by regulating stool frequency and consistency), hemorrhoids (psyllium helps to soften the stool and reduce the pain associated with hemorrhoids). It is also useful in the treatment of amoebic and bacillary dysentery, inflammatory bowel disease, and colon cancer.
However, due to its mucilaginous nature, psyllium acquires a slimy or adhesive texture and mouthfeel upon hydration. Psyllium normally forms a gelatinous mass when contacted with water and exhibits poor dispersibility and mixability in water. Psyllium also develops a distinctive, undesirable flavor in the presence of heat and moisture which limits its use in food products. This slimy mouthfeel is unpalatable and, accordingly, various additives have been incorporated in psyllium-containing ingestible compositions in order to mask the undesirable texture and mouthfeel of the psyllium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,150 discloses composition containing psyllium in which calcium lactate coated psyllium fiber, insoluble dietary fiber, shortening, flour, sugar and water are used in making baked cookies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,136 discloses psyllium-enriched dough products and method for making the same. The dough product is prepared using gluten and contains prewetted psyllium from 1.0 to 5.0 grams per one ounce of dough product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,144 discloses psyllium-enriched pasta products and method for making same. The pasta product contains prewetted psyllium from 1.0 to 5.0 grams per two ounces of pasta product. The method of making the dough/pasta product comprises firstly formation of extruded psyllium pellets by using psyllium, sweetening agent and flour ingredient. Further grinding the extruded psyllium pellets to form a powder; prewetting said psyllium powder and forming its composition; finally blending the said psyllium composition with a dough base to form a dough product. Moreover process is also cumbersome and lengthy. Prewetting procedure requires constant observation otherwise it may cause growth of microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,123 discloses baked compositions comprising psyllium husk from smooth textured METAMUCIL®. Herein more than 90% of psyllium used having particle size smaller than 45 mesh and wherein the psyllium husk is agglomerated with an agglomerating material selected from the group consisting of water dispersible hydrolyzed starch oligosaccharide, monosaccharide, disaccharide, polyglucose, polymaltose and mixtures thereof.